mario superstar allstar
by Goombella34
Summary: 20 mario characters are invited to mario superstar allstar, a new game show. With drama, shocks and humour all the way through. Even better, the readers pick who gets eliminated! Rated t.


This is a Super Mario Fanfic about 20 of the many characters take part in a new gameshow, mario allstar superstar and you decide who gets eliminated every chapter out of the characters in a list at the end of most chapters unless I say there will be no evictions. Just put the name of the contestant you want out in the reviews :)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Contestants

The audience walked in excitedly because a new gameshow was about to begin called Mario Superstars!

Suddenly, the lights in the audience went off and some spotlights shone on the middle of the stage.

"And now..." A voice began. "We welcome you to... mario allstar superstar!"

The audience went wild and cheered loudly.

"Please welcome your hosts... Luma and Kamek!" the voice said.

Luma and Kamek got on the stage and stood in the middle of it.

"Welcome to the first chapter... erm... I mean episode of mario allstar superstar, where 20 people from the Mario universe will fight it out to be called the Superstar!" Luma exclaimed excitedly.

"Ugh this star thing is too hyperactive and cheery!" Kamek complained, "Do we really have to be co-hosts?"

"YES!" one of the producers shouted "NOW GET ON WITH IT!"

"Ok happy..." Kamek said.

"Now let's meet our contestants!" Luma exclaimed excitedly while Kamek groaned.

"This is going to be a loooong series..." Kamek said

"First of all we've got the hero of the Mushroom World.. no the Mushroom Galaxy!" Luma said "It's Mario!"

Mario walked on and waved.

"Now it's..." Kamek said while thinking about something to say about Luigi "Luigi!"

Luigi walked on and stood next to Mario.

"Now... the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom..." Luma began "it's Princess Peach!"

Peach walked on and smiled and winked to the audience.

"Yoshi won't be in this series because we're mixing it up!" Kamek said. "Let me introduce... KAMELLA!"

Kamella appeared out of no where, making Luigi jump into Peach's arms while she rolled her eyes.

"Now please welcome my mama, ROSALINA!" Luma exclaimed.

Rosalina walked in while twirling her wand around making small models of the galaxywhile the audience gasped in amazement as she smiled.

"Now...you hate her she's a horrible selfish brat" Kamek began "It's Wendy!"

Wendy walked in like a diva and rolled her eyes sighing.

"That's six contestants revealed so far.." Luma smiled. "Now it's time to introduce number 7... DAISY!"

Daisy walked on and posed like a model, while the audience groaned.

"That's not how you pose!" Wendy said and she posed like she was the sexiest thing alive.

"Why wasn't I brought on before this bitch?" Daisy complained pushing Wendy over while the audience, contestants and hosts laughed. "And I'm a better model than you!"

"All I want is to be loved!" Wendy cried while Kamek fell over laughing.

"Now it's time for someone who made their first appearance in Mario Kart 8.. it's Pink Gold Peach!" Luma said

Pink Gold Peach walked on waving while Peach narrowed her eyes at her.

"Why do we have her here?" Kamek asked a producer.

"Cos her and Peach will argue and more people will tune in to watch!" one of the other prod producers said "Now get on with it!"

"Now, these 3 have something in common..." Luma began "They're all toads!"

"These people are Toad, Toadette and Toadsworth!" Kamek said.

The 3 walked on while Toad and Toadette argued.

"That makes 11 contestants so far so we've got 9 more to introduce!" Luma cheered.

"Lets introduce the unpopular Paper Mario characters brought in to this" Kamek sighed.

"They are Goombella, Goombario, Vivian, Flurrie and Sushie!" Luma cheered while Kamek facepalmed.

The 5 came onto the stage and stood in a line with the others.

"Next up are the partners in crime, Wario and Waluigi!" Kamek said as Mario and Luigi groaned.

The 2 walked on and set off some fireworks.

"Now we have... Donkey Kong!" Kamek said.

"The last contestant is..." Luma said while everyone watched in suspense "BIRDO!"

Peach sighed as the pink dinosaur walked onto the stage like a diva and blowing kisses to the audience

"Great Puke Cod Peach and Bordo are here" Peach whispered to Luigi who laughed so loud they could hear it from DK Jungle.

"Um.. now we've got our contestants, we've got a first task for the contestants in the next chapt... I mean episode of allstar superstar to decide which team they are going to be in!" Luma cheered again.

Kamek mouthed 'Kill me!'

* * *

Next chapter like Luma said, there will be a task for the contestants to decide team leaders and teams! please review! as this is my first chapter of my first story, no flames please.


End file.
